


So... Does nobody see you too?

by RavennaStormblade



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Broken Hearts, Broken Promises, Crossover Pairings, Dark, F/M, M/M, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred, Social Issues, Suicide Attempt, curious! nico, deep sorrow, jack is an idiot, nico is a bookworm, sassy!Nico, they adore each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaStormblade/pseuds/RavennaStormblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They existed. Were real. They knew they were.<br/>So why was it so hard for others to see them as real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So... Does nobody see you too?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo I watched rise of guardians a few weeks ago, and when my friend pointed out, I couldn't get the idea out my mind. And this is what happened. Hope you all like it!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also posted on Nyah!Fanfiction. ^ ^

It was dark and it was cold. Nico didn't know what time it was, for on the poles it was continue night for months. He also didn't know were he should start looking, or even what he was supposed to be looking for, but he knew he had to find something on that place forgotten by the gods.

The few times he really dreamed - and didn't had nightmares with Tartarus, or a dead Percy, or even Bianca, things were very different. They were always big, colorful, so vivid, that all he wanted was that he could lock himself there, were no evil could reach him and stay there forever. But he never dreamed with faces.

The first one was abnormal. It has a symmetry, a kind of beauty difficult to put into words. He had very light skin, almost as light as Nico's own, and white spiked hair. Not platinum blond. White. White like the snow and the ice that covered everything on that place. And blue eyes. Not blue like Thalia's or blue like Hermes's. Deep dark blue, the color of the frozen water; the color of the dark sky that never seemed to go away.

There was something about that face; that the son of Hades knew. He also knew he should look for the owner of such face, so different, yet so much like his own. But he was afraid. Because he knew that face wasn't one of a mere mortal, demigod or even somekind of a monster. It was something more, that Nico couldn't quite put his finger on it.

And this doubt made him hesitate.

Nico was standing on a place that any direction you looked was all plane, white and cold. But, unconditionally he knew, he _just knew_ which direction the should take. There wasn't a minute he doubted were he should go, even tough he didn't saw nothing but plain white and ice for hours. Nico _knew_ that was something waiting for him were he was going.He _knew_ it was important. He _knew_ that wahat he was looking for would change his life.

And he _definitely knew_ it had everything to do with those dark blue eyes and white soft hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's a very smal chapter, but it's just the prologue ^^ i'm not sure when i'll post the first chapter, but it shouldn't de more than one, maybe two weeks. Hope see you guys soon~~~


End file.
